spending time with your boyfriend
by sea-wolfe
Summary: just cute little fluffy stories between teen titan couples.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sat alone in her room, quiet music playing from her ipod as she read her favorite book.

Her eyes roamed over the pages, and she felt her pulse speed up at her favorite part. A minute passed, and she read it over, sighing, satisfied, she flipped the page.

Outside of her quiet sanctum, beast boy strolled down the hall, stopping at her door. His fingers pressed the code to get into her room into the dial pad, and waited as the door slid open.

"Rae?" he called softly, looking around her room, until he spied her lounging on her couch in front of her window that overlooked the bay.

He smiled at her tenderly, though she couldn't see.

"whatcha doin'?" he asked quietly, walking into the room, and the door slid shut behind him.

Raven heard the muted question, and smirked, not turning around, but looking up from her book.

"what does it look like I'm doing?"

Her voice had lost it's annoyed and snappish tone that she had so often used with him when they were younger. Now it was light and teasing.

Beast boy came around to the left side of the couch, crouching down and resting his head on top of his arms, peering at her over the edge of the couch.

"hopefully…..spending time with your boyfriend?"

He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows and chuckling.

"who said you were my boyfriend?" raven inquired, still half reading her book. An indignant look was pasted on her face.

She waited for his retort, feeling him get up from the other side of the couch, smiling slightly.

She felt the book ripped out of her hands, and was angrily protesting, when her complaint was cut off.

Beast boy's lips were pressed against hers, his long arm holding the book up in the air, away from her.

Her eyes were wide with shock, but slowly slid closed, as he kissed her, and her arms wound around his neck, bringing him closer. He kissed her breathless, before pulling back, smiling at her, and leaning back in.

Her pecked her lips, once, twice, three times, then relaxed, his arm pulling her into his lap, while the other one lowered her book.

Raven was breathing fast and blushing, her face showing that she was pleasantly surprised.

Smirking, beast boy whispered into her ear, "I did."

She managed a breathless laugh, and reached out for her book. Holding it away again, he snuggled her close, before flipping it over to inspect the title.

"what's this? _'wuthering heights'_?" he studied the cover, before looking over at her quizzically.

Shrugging her shoulders, raven looked down a little self consciously.

"it's my favorite book."

He looked stunned for a minute, then looked back at the cover.

"you never told me that," he accused lightly, reading the back cover.

"you never asked." she replied shyly.

"there's really only one way to go about this then." beast boy announced, and raven once again found herself being relocated.

He fell sideways, taking her with him, until he was laid out on his side, facing her, while she was stretched out on her stomach, his warm arm still securely around her midsection.

Handing her the book with his thumb holding the page, he propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at her expectantly.

She stared back, confused, red still staining her cheeks.

"well…" he whispered, "go on. Read it to me."

Raven laid there, surprised yet again, before she felt her stomach flutter, and her heart squeeze. Her eyes pricked, and she leaned over to press her lips against his again.

Kissing him softly, she willed her lips to convey just how much she loved him in that moment. Her kissed her back, their lips moving together sweetly, before he pulled back. Dropping his eyes, he looked at the open book in her hands, and then into her eyes, his shining.

Nudging her cheek with his nose, he quietly encouraged her to begin.

After one last kiss, raven curled herself into him, and picked up in the book where she had left off.

-CHAPTER 1 AND A HALF!-

The hall was quiet and dark, with no one around. Raven rubbed her arms at the slight draft that was creeping down the hallway.

Robin had been monitoring the air conditioning like an over protective parent, and the tower was getting colder and colder as fall settled in. raven smirked as she reveled in the thought of her own room, toasty warm, and with a scent of fresh cookies from that ridiculous yankee candle starfire had bought for her.

At first she hated the smell, only burning it out of courtesy for her friend, but now she kind of liked it. It helped to lull her to sleep, and dream of sunny days and happy smiles. Which was a rare dream in and of itself. Especially for her.

She continued down the hall, glancing into open rooms when she came by one. Apparently everyone had decided to disappear.

_Great. _she grumbled to herself, sulking now.

But her ears pricked at the familiar sounds of fake gunfire, and screaming civilians as she neared the main room and kitchen.

Maybe beast boy or cyborg was still here!

She burst into the main room with a mildly excited look on her face. That was all she could muster for the company that awaited her. She was too far bored with the world on this particularly dreary day to create any enthusiasm in her self.

Beast boy was lounging on the couch, his fingers speeding madly over the controller as his character in the video game battled heartless zombies and cranky old women.

His leg was carelessly thrown over an arm rest of the couch, his legs spread wide as the other rested on the coffee table in front of him. He wore gray sweats and white t shirt with a Nike logo on it.

Raven drifted in, amused but not at all surprised to find beast boy here on one of his free days. This was his definition of heaven, and any place without the latest Xbox system was his living hell.

She stood behind him for a moment, before floating over the side of the couch to nestle herself into the crook between his leg and the back of the couch.

Beast boy shifted so she had more room, but otherwise kept his attention on the game. His brows furrowed, and his eyes became intense with a concentration only video games could claw out of him.

"hold on a minute Rae." he muttered, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

Raven carefully snuggled into his side, as to not disturb his wildly flailing fingers. He looked so cute, his hair still mussed, his eyes deep into the game, and a look of concentration on his face. She stared up at him as he played a high level of the game.

He got down to the final level, and abruptly sat forward, making her almost fall over in the process. But she caught herself, and when righted, settled herself into the back of the couch.

"comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon-" he muttered, leaning his controller this way and that as his hands moved.

Raven looked to the screen and saw his character dash into an abandoned building, where at least twenty zombies came at him all at once. Using a heavy duty machine gun, beat boy struggled to take them all out. After five minutes of gore and blood spatter, the screen lit up to declare him the winner.

"YES! OH YEA! SUCK THAT CYBORG!" beast boy got up and danced around, his fists pumping the air.

Raven sat there smiling, laughing quietly to herself. After another seven or eight minute of beast boys victory dance, he finally sat down again.

Sighing, he leaned back, his hands behind his head, and looked mighty pleased with himself. After a minute his attention turned back to Raven, who smiled at him indulgently.

"pretty impressive," raven commented, wrinkling her nose.

Beast boy grinned, and slid a finger down her nose to smooth out the wrinkles. "I know."

She sat there, gazing at him. He was so cute right then it hurt. His lazy appearance and stained sweats were endearing, while his careless grin and bed head was downright sexy.

Raven leaned over and pressed herself into his side, Inhaling deeply.

He had that strange but definitive scent that screamed boy, and a musky smelling cologne on top.

His green toned arms wound round her, pulling her closer and tucking her into his side. They sat there for a minute, the violent video game music playing in the background.

Suddenly an idea popped into Raven's head, and she tried to sit up. Beast boy groaned, his arms tightening ever so slightly.

"no. no sit up. Laying down good. Moving bad."

Raven chuckled, swatting at his chest, "since when was I in love with a Neanderthal?"

Beast boy grinned at her, making sure to settle her back into the spot she had just tried to evacuate. She laid there for a moment, before moving her head upwards. Beat boy was staring at her, a love sick expression on his gorgeous face.

Blushing, she shyly gazed back, tilting her lips upward. His return smile was brilliant, and he pressed his lips to hers immediately.

The kiss was soft and sweet, just the way raven adored them. But after several minutes of gentle, loving pecks, beast boy deepened it. Raven's cheeks instantaneously heated up, and her eyes closed. His tongue slipped in, and she sighed, melting into his chest.

After several heated minutes, his fingers skimmed the edge of her shirt. She opened her eyes, and started to pull back. He leaned forward, following her, and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders, and he kissed her again. His hands cupped her cheeks, keeping her in place, and she sighed, just resting there.

About ten minutes later, they both were snuggled up nice and close, beast boy still kissing raven's neck lazily. She propped her elbow up on hi chest, her chin resting in her palm.

"I had a good idea earlier….." she murmured, her voice soft and thoughtful, "but now I've forgotten it." she sighed, and looked at beast boy, who had his eyes closed, and was resting on the couch, his fingers idly running through her hair.

"id like to think I had a better idea." he smirked, his fingers massaging her scalp.

Raven laughed at his expression. "you look so pleased with yourself, like you just got laid or something." she laugher louder, the jibe becoming more funny by the minute.

Beast boy's eyes shot open. "well, well, look who's planning ahead. I had hoped to delay this to a later date, but If you insist-" he grinned, and started to pull her shirt up, exposing her stomach.

"BEAST BOY!" she squealed, pushing her shirt back down, fighting his strong fingers that shoved it back up again.

"_stop that!"_ she shrieked, as his hands pushed her shirt up even farther, to where, all of her stomach was exposed, leaving only her chest area covered. His fingers traced up her sides, smoothed out against her abdomen, gripping her sides. Raven still fussed with his hands, trying to pry them off, while grumbling at him.

One green hand reached up to grip her chin, and he pulled her face to his, kissing her breathless. Yet again. At some his hand left her chin, and reattached to her stomach. His fingers ran up her side, and she gasped, yanking herself back, as she doubled over. Beast boy continued to tickle her, her peels of laughter sounding through out the room.

"no- s-s-top! That-" she gasped, trying desperately to catch her breath as he tickled her senseless, clutching at her sides. Beast boy just laughed along with her, and continued the onslaught, until she looked a little blue, then stopped immediately.

Raven sat gasping, a stray giggle still escaping, as she glared at the boy holding her. He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her shoulder.

"jerk." she huffed, struggling to jump out of the circle of his arms. But he held her fast, gently pulling down the shirt that had still been around her torso.

"but you love me for it," he sang back, beaming like it was his birthday.

"yeah, well…." she mumbled, grinning when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"so I remember that great idea I had thought of earlier." she said sneakily, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"oh?" he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"mhmm, how do you feel about getting you butt handed to you in video games, by a girl?"

Beat boy pulled back, studying her innocent expression. After a minute, he grabbed the discarded controllers, tossing one to her, "it's on."


	2. THE LOOK

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the air smelled fresh, like the morning after the first spring rain….and raven was PMSing. Bad.

Starfire had decided to drag them all to the local mall, where a live band concert was being held at the food court.

Her eye twitching, stomach cramping, headache harboring state was all raven could do to stop her self from killing somebody. Seriously, the next person who said "boo" to her, was getting their head ripped off.

Unfortunately the only one who dared was beast boy, and she was pretty sure she would regret murdering him later. Though her resolve was wavering.

"star, you already have that dress. In five different colors." robin scolded gently, standing in the loose ring the titan formed. Raven had a dark cloud over her head, beast boy had his hand intertwined with hers, happy as ever. And cyborg was eyeing the apple store, that could be seen across the onto the other side.

"as earth girls say, 'you can never have too many of the dresses.'" she retorted, widening her green eyes, and folding her hands in a praying stance.

Robin huffed, and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Producing a black shiny credit card, starfire snatched it out of his hand. Pressing a quick kiss to the edge of his mouth, she squealed, and seized raven, hauling her down to the latest popular clothes store.

Robin watched her go lovingly, before turning to beast boy, who was nursing a nearly dislocated arm. Raven had hung on for dear life when starfire kidnapped her, being physically ripped away from where he stood.

"she'll be the death of me." robin muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Beast boy grinned. "just your credit card. Not that your short on money."

"with the way she shops, I'm gonna be broke by next month."

"you could tell he no."

"HA. that's funny."

"yeah, your right. You couldn't say no to her, anymore than the sun could quit shining."

"ever heard of overcast?"

"don't get cute."

"I could say no…..if I wanted….."

"….heh. Yeah right."

"you wanna bet?"

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

"your on."

They shook hands, robin with a determined look, and beast boy with a confident smirk. Walking together, they made their way over to the store starfire and raven had more or less crash landed into.

Starfire was at the checkout counter, while raven was no where to be seen.

Robin cringed, the counter filled with the bags of star's purchases. Beast boy poked his head into the fitting rooms.

"Rae?" he called out, before he heard a muffled, "bite me" from the second to last stall.

"your trying clothes on?" he ventured, folding himself into the leather chair in the corner.

"its less of trying clothes on, and more of being held hostage by a certain red headed terrorist who insists I try every dress this store has on."

"just a day in the life." he joked, running a hand through his hair.

"smirhnufffloogaw" raven mumbled, not really trying to say words, just using verbal sounds as a way to calm down.

"me too." beast boy chuckled, starting to pick up a women's health magazine. The door to ravens fitting room slid open, and she poked her head out.

"laugh and ill kill you."

"well if its between that or DYING….."

"shut up."

"alrighty then. No laughing. "

Raven stepped out, wearing a a heather blue dress, that was Grecian style, and ended just above the knee. Small gray beads outlined the neckline, and the back was lower than usual, showing off gray skin.

Beat boy whistled, eyeing her up and down. "I really like that one."

Raven whirled, "so its all about you now?"

"….what? No! I was just-"

"- totally dictating what I want to buy?"

"quit acting crazy! You can get anything you want! Except for, you know, prostitute clothing…we would need to talk about that, I think….."

"WELL ARENT YOU JUST ALL THAT, AND A BAG OF CHIPS!"

Beast boy blinked, he opened his mouth to retort, then shut again, not really sure how to respond.

"er…..run that by me again? What was that?"

Raven put her hand to her forehead and sighed, laughing at her self quietly.

"I don't know. Im not really sure where I even got that."

Beast boy cracked up, coming to stand behind her in front of the mirror.

"how about you take that off, and lets go home. We can pick you up some advil on the way back. Maybe some ice cream?"

Raven smiled slightly, leaning back against him. "that's sounds really good."

Beast boy's eyes met hers, and he smiled, kissing her neck before leaving the dressing rooms.

As raven was paying for the dress, the old woman who was checking her out leaned across the counter.

She had this distinct look on her face. The kind only old women can achieve. Eyebrows all the way to the hairline, eyes bugging out, and lips pursed so tight, you would need a crowbar to wrench them apart.

"honey….I hate to tell you this…but your beau there, is GREEN."

The old bat looked scandalized, as if she had just told raven that he was cheating on her. Raven did a double take on the old timer, before leaning towards her in turn.

"I know," she whispered, equally scandalous, "but I think it kind of gives him character. I would prefer green smooth skin, to old wrinkly peach, wouldn't you?"

The grandma gasped. And the look came back full force, if it had ever even left. Raven winked, and grabbed her bag, walking to meet beast boy at the front of the store.

As she reached him, he took the bag from her, and laced there hands together, pecking her on the cheek. Robin and starfire exited after, robin's arms piled high with shopping bags. Some newly acquired. He slipped beast boy a twenty as they walked out.

well. i finally posted another one. it feels good. like i just accomplished something. which is pretty big for me, anyhoo, i dont candone being mean to nice old ladies. just the mean ones who give you ... THE LOOK. my grandma and music teacher both have that look down perfectly. and it scares the bejeebers out of me. but still, respect they elders. and thank you for the comments! they were soooo sweet and nice! this is actually my first story on here, so i was nervous. but you guys were awesome, and just make me want to write more. just remember that you rock!


	3. fun in the sun

**thank you for everyone who reviewed! you guys are all the best! i meant to update sooner, but i just wasnt inspired for a long time. but i really like the way this one turned out, and hope you guys like it too!**

**chappie three! yay!**

"your kidding." raven groaned.

"I'm not actually."

"tell me your joking about this."

"I would…..if I could….wait. No. not even then."

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

"and it loves you too."

Raven and Beast boy sat on the sandy beach outside the Titan Tower. Gentle laps of ocean water pulled at their toes, as they relaxed on beach towels, soaking in the afternoon sun. it had been a quiet, peaceful morning. Until just now, that Is.

"why did nobody tell me about this until right now?" flipping over onto her stomach, raven played with a little hermit crab that was darting towards the gentle surf, to only retreat when the waves got near.

"see, that's the thing. We actually DID te-"

"shut up."

They sat in silence for a moment. Squinting up at the sun, raven huffed, and rested her head on her fist. Beast boy looked down at her, and raven missed the extremely tender look he sent her, before bending down and brushing his lips across the top of her head.

"they are only going to be here for a few hours." he assured her, nudging her shoulder with his.

"that's a few hours of my life wasted." she retorted sullenly, staring at a passing sea gull. Raven never fully understood the deep loathing she had for reporters and interviewers, but she did know it was a bone deep emotion, and the hate was pretty strong.

"this just ruined the rest of my day." she groaned, throwing her violet head onto her now folded arms.

Beast boy looked down at her, rolling his eyes. He looked away for a minute, then came up with a brilliant idea. He counted out the hours in his head, oh yeah, they had time.

Totally, not suspicious or anything, he slid over right next to her, their sides touching.

"well why don't we just not think it about it?" he asked smoothly, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

She peered up at him through her hair in near annoyance.

"I cant just not think about it. You know I hate it when we do interviews! I hate this almost as much as the Notebook." she growled.

Beast boy grinned, remembering her humorous reaction to the sappy love story that made star fire bawl for an hour and a half. It had taken robin half an hour with Ben and Jerry's ice cream to calm her down enough to where they could hear themselves think.

Raven had just chunked her popcorn bowl at the screen, before floating out.

Beast boy leaned over her, grinning. "oh, I can think of a way to keep you preoccupied." before she could do much of anything, he had gripped her under her arms, and tossed her into the shallow waters of the surf.

She resurfaced sputtering a stream of curses and shouting incoherent angry noises. Beast boy just laughed loudly. Guffawed, really, before jumping in himself. Turning into a green dolphin, he proceeded to prod her out into deeper water, where he swam around her and did tricks. Raven found it extremely difficult to stay angry when he was a cute dolphin talking to her.

Later he surfaced as himself, and grinned widely, she just glared back.

"oh come on Rae! I was just trying to lighten you up!" he swam around to her other side, so he could hug her from behind, but she swam away from him.

She turned her head away from him, and sniffed. Incredulous, beast boy tried to get her to face him, but she wouldn't, finally, he swam as close to her as he could get. Suddenly, raven whipped around and dunked his head forcefully under the water. He inhaled water, and splashed around, resurfacing to a grinning raven.

She laughed at the half drowned cat look on his face, then finally gave him a hug. He hugged her back, half chuckling, half still choking up water. He pulled back, and gave her a sweet kiss, swirling her around, before shaking his hair out on her like a dog.

Giggling, she kissed him back, then dunked his head a second time. This time it started a major splashing war that ended in epic proportions.

It's safe to say Raven didn't think of the interview for the rest of the day.


End file.
